Comic Con Incorporated/No Babies Allowed
No Babies Allowed is the 9th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary Cheryl Blossom is holding a warm party at her room on which the most popular roomers are invited, but Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina (whom Cheryl disrespectfully views as "crying babies") are not allowed to join in. Willing to teach their common rival a lesson, Betty Copper and Veronica Lodge convince the girls to make up their own party, which soon begins to slowly attract the attention of several roomers who end up joining in much to Cheryl's increasing displeasure. Transcript : (it starts with Cheryl Blossom writing a list in her room. We also see her room with a fully organized party) : Cheryl Blossom: Just as perfect as I myself am. And now, let's check the guests. (next scene, she is in the reception room addressing to Thanos) Good morning. May I have a copy of the list of roomers please? : (next scene, we see Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina at the beach making sand sculptures. They see Cheryl addressing to numerous roomers (Superman, Spider-Man, Lara Croft, Aquaman, Namor, etc.) and giving them envelopes; they all act confused) : Terra: What's that redhead up to with those envelopes? : Sabrina Spellman: What redhead? (she sees Cheryl) Oh, that one. Not going to be so kind though. : Ms. Marvel: Why? Who's she? : Sabrina Spellman: Cheryl Blossom. A rich girl of Riverdale. Like Veronica. But somewhat the opposite. : Terra: What do you mean? : Sabrina Spellman: Spoiled. Annoying. Self-righteous. Selfish. Always thinking herself a big superior woman, which she's not. : Ms. Marvel: (noticing Cheryl gently giving Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson two envelopes) Doesn't seem too selfish. : Terra: And I'm just curious about those envelopes she's passing to everyone else. : Sabrina Spellman: She might not want to tell you... : Ms. Marvel: (optimisitcally) Relax, Sabrina. What could possibly go wrong? (she and Terra go address to Cheryl) "Three minutes later..." : (Ms. Marvel and Terra, both looking disappointed and unhappy, go back to where Sabrina is) : Sabrina Spellman: How was it? : Ms. Marvel: Just three details about her that you forgot to mention: Mean... : Terra: ...ignorant... : Both: ...and disrespectiful. : Sabrina Spellman: She judged you both too. Didn't she? : Ms. Marvel: She doesn't even know us, but she already thought we were nothing but "crying babies"! : Terra: And "helpless little girls". Can you believe it?! : Sabrina Spellman: That's terrible. Truly. At least she told you what told envelopes she shared with you are about. Didn't she? : Terra: No. But at least, Lois and MJ were kind and told us. : Ms. Marvel: She's about to start a party at her room. But the rules of that party... they're not too good to follow. : Sabrina Spellman: "Rule #1: No Babbies Allowed". Isn't it? : Terra: Wow. How do you know? : Sabrina Spellman: Same as always. Every time she hosts a party somewhere, she comes up with his same disrespectful rule. Always. No kids above 14. Just big men. Or... women. I know. She kicked me out of one of those before she could even consider inviting me. She thought of me the same thing she thought of you two. : Ms. Marvel: (sighs saddened) That kind of treatment. A constant reminder of how things were in my universe. When a certain old goat used to call one of my heroes a "menace". And when Inhumans and Mutants didn't get along too well with humans... : Terra: (also saddened over the thought) Yeah. I know how that felt. Same way one of the criminals I exposed to the public used to think that every metahuman, heroes and villains alike, were a threat to humankind. Without regard of good life. : Sabrina Spellman: (comforts them both) One right thing for us to do though: let's forget about her. If she wants to start this big party with rules to follow, let her. We don't need it. We don't need her. : (they embrace it each other. Just then, we see Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge watching them) : Betty Cooper: To be fair, Veronica. I feel so pretty bad for these three. Don't you too? : Veronica Lodge: Yeah, I really do. (she and Betty see Cheryl walking confidently; angered) And sometimes, I swear... I swear I wish I could punch that spoiled brat in her favorite teeth! Seriously! : Betty Cooper: And to be honest, me too! (she looks at Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina) But I have a better idea. One that'll teach Cheryl a lesson she'll never forget. (she gently approaches the trio) Hey, cutties. : Sabrina Spellman: Hi, Betty. Hi, Veronica. : Betty Cooper: I hope Veronica and I aren't bothering you. It's just that... we just saw the three of you and Cheryl today and... mind if we help about what's bothering you? : Ms. Marvel: That would be nice of you. : Terra: Thank you a lot. "And so..." : (we see Archie Andrews, Nightwing and Kid Arachnid carrying some materials as Superman and Hulk notice them) : Superman: I know it's none of my business, but where are you boys going with all that stuff? : Archie Andrews: Just a party Betty and Veronica planned. One which anyone's invited. Except the spoiled brats. You know? : Superman: I get that. And... no need for tickets to join in? : Nightiwng: Nope. Just need to be nice with everyone around. Something that redhead Cheryl Blossom didn't do today. : Superman: (undersands what they are talking about) Cheryl, huh? (he takes a look at the ticket Cheryl passed him and burns it into ashes with Heat Vision) I should've guessed. I should've known better. : (we see the girls preparing their party with help from their friends. They are met with Captain Marvel, the beach's lifeguard, and the Mask, the hotel's comedian) : Captain Marvel: Need some help, kids? (the teens smile as Captain Marvel and Mask join the work) : The Mask: It's gonna be Party Time! P-A-R-T-Why? Because we gotta! : (meanwhile, the roomers overhear of the girls' party and express interest. Those who were invited for Cheryl's party discard their invitation tickets) "Later..." : (Cheryl is in her room, where her party is fully prepared) : Cheryl Blossom: (laying on her sofa satysfied) Everything so perfectly well. It'll be better once the guests arrive. Much better yet: it won't be long. (she awaits for her guests to come. Numerous scenes shows Cheryl sitting and layingg on the sofa in numerous positions and the clock (seeing in background) indicates that minutes and hours have already passed away) It's almost 21:00! The guests should've been here 6 hours ago! (angered) WHERE IS EVERYONE?! (someone knocks her door. She approaches the door and positions herself gently) Come in! And welcome to my... (suddenly, her unseen guest points at gun at her) ...party? : (onomatopoeia balloon saying "BANG!" appears on screen; Cheryl is apparently shoot in the head. But then, we see her laying on the ground unharmed and filled with confetti in her face. The gun is revealed to be a flag and confetti-shooting toy gun and the roomer with it is the Joker, who is giving her a serious angry stare. He is still bruised since his lattest appearance in the series) : The Joker: Could you keep that voice down?! There's folks sleeping here after this other party! (walks away to his room still feeling pain) And even for parties, I'm not feeling too well. (addressing to his toy gun with a weak but fair smile) At least you're my first and only successful prank in this hotel. Never failed me before. : Cheryl Blossom: (alarmed) "Other party"?! What does he mean with "other party"?! (she views videos on internet showing Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina enjoying their sunset party at the beach) I can't believe it! How dare they throw a party at the same evening I was hosting mine?! And I wasn't even invited! : Poison Ivy: (in Cheryl's room door listening to what she says) Of course you weren't invited. You could've joined in with or without those tickets you shared with almost everyone in this hotel. You didn't. Because you chose your own, which no one came in because of too many rules you put in. Including that disrespectful "No babies allowed" rule. True, those three may be immature sometimes. But, that doesn't mean they deserve the treatment you gave them this morning. Now, if you excuse me... (she leaves with Floronic Man to her room) "One Hour Before Midnight" : Cheryl Blossom: (laying down on her bed saddened) To think I was gonna have a easy summer here after this party. But now everybody's gonna hate me. All because I treated three girls like nothing. (tears up) I guess they were right. I was direspectiful and selfish. I don't belong here. I don't... : (suddenly, a Teddy Bear magically emerges in front of her. The teddy bear is holding a rose and a letter saying: "Apologies accepted. ♥, S.S."; the teddy bear was sent to her by Sabrina. Cheryl hugs the bear in tears of joy while laying her head on her pillow. Scene shifts to Sabrina and Ms. Marvel in their beds) : Ms. Marvel: Any chance she'll change her heart over us after this? : Sabrina Spellman: I'm pretty she will. She can be mean sometimes. But, she's no psychotic. : Ms. Marvel: She may be happy to know that only a few hate her in this hotel after today. : Sabrina Spellman: Well... might need to know the right time to forgive. : (the two share a friendly smile) "Next: ''Crazy Vacancy''" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues